A night to remember
by JMariex
Summary: Kayleigh and John haven't spoken since the day she got out the car and now it's his party with her one chance to try and make it right!


Kayleigh walked over to the window and looked up and down the street. He still wasn't here yet, what was taking him so long? She walked over to the mirror and checked her hair and make up. Still sitting perfectly. Finally she heard a car pull up and made her way to the door, triple checking her outfit before leaving. "Alright, your looking fit tonight, any particular reason?" Ian said as she got in the passenger side. Ian gave her wink and she blatantly ignored him and focused on the roads she was passing and the people walking by. As Ian kept talking to her she went into her own little world, thinking about all the good times she had with john in their multiple car journey's together, all the stuff she had told him that she had never told anyone, never trusted anyone as much. She snapped out of it as soon as she heard the song in the radio: Red light spells danger blasted through the car and she thought of her moment of heart break and sadness overcame her. "Because I love you that's why and it kills me that you don't feel the same' A confession that ended it. "God I'm so stupid, what am I going to do?"  
"I tell you what you should do, we should dump this party and head back to my place" Ian said with a look of enthusiasm in his eyes. "I don't even know why you want to go to his birthday, you haven't spoke to each other in weeks"  
Kayleigh just looked at him and tried to find the right words to say but there were none, none that would make him understand. The truth is she didn't feel up to it but it was his party and everyone was going to be there, all his friend's, family and colleague's . She was surprised to get the invite but she knew it would look odd if she didn't make an appearance and she had heard rumours through the grape vine that john had declared his love or her on the radio thought multiple people aka elsie and diane. It had gave her a bit of hope and she knew she had to talk to him, maybe just maybe there was something to fight for. They arrived at the venue and it was already busy, Ian got out straight away at the sight of Rachel walking in and followed her. "See you in there, oh and if you want a lift i may have a guest" Pointing to Rachel. "God no thanks i'll just get a taxi' Kayleigh said as she walked in, she only agreed to get a lift there as it was on his way and it saved her taxi money.  
As kayleigh walked in she scanned the room for John but there was no sign, she then saw elsie and few of the girls from her team so she made her way over to them and sat down, as she stood at the bar she saw him. He looked so perfect to her, he was sitting at a table with a woman who she presumed was his Mum and Nana along with a few other people. She knew she had to talk to him and she had to do it before she had too much to drink. As she walked over to the table their eyes met. He stood up straight away as she approached the table.  
"Kayleigh you came, its so good to see you, i didn't think..."  
"Of course I was going to come, its your birthday and I need to talk to you"  
John's eyes lit up, his shoulders fell back and he stepped forward. "Of course, yeah please i've missed you"  
They held their gaze until they realised they were being watched. John turned around and introduced her to his family. His Mum,Nana, Brother and his wife and a few friends. Kayleigh just stood their and smiled, said hi to everyone as he introduced them. Just as john was about to lead kayleigh to somewhere private, his brother stepped in. "Sorry can I just have a word with kayleigh outside, its regarding something to do with a present just need a second appointment. john looked confused as did kayleigh as he led her away, he couldn't even but in and say anything in time. When they get outside it was cold and kayleigh was nervous. What did he want?  
"So your the famous kayleigh, you know he talks about you all time, kayleigh this, kayleigh that. Im surprised we haven't met you sooner but anyway i've met you know so here it is What do you want with him? Money, Free clothes, make up? Hair extensions? He's been hurt before and he doesn't need to feel like that again. I don't think you know just how much charlotte hurt him, I mean he work's all these hours, he works hard and he gave her everything, bought her anything she wanted even an engagment ring and what happened, he overhears her talking to a friend about being with him for his money then walk's in from work one day and finds her in bed with our cousin. He doesn't need another heartbreak"  
Kayleigh was shocked. She stood there in silence, she was confused but it hit her, that's why he didn't talk about his feelings, why he was scared to fall in love. It all made sense. She didn't know what to say but she knew she had to be truthful. "I love him, I've loved himsince the day I got in his car, since our first sing along together, I don't care about the money and all that jazz. He could be penniless for all I care, I just want to make him happy, make him smile and laugh. God i love his laugh" Kayleigh smiled and laughed at herself thinking of his laugh. She looked up to see his brother smiling and opening the door back into the venue. "Come on then, tell him but please don't hurt him"  
With that kayleigh walked back in and downed her drink. She walked over to the table and grabbed John's hand. pulling him out of the room and into one of the back rooms. John didn't care, he let her take the lead. They didn't notice the eyes following them out. When they got into the room she let go of his hand and faced him.  
"I love you, I have always loved you, ever since you picked me up for the first time. I want to make you happy as much as you make me happy, to make you laugh everyday and be with you everyday. I now understand about your hesitation to tell me how you feel and god charlotte what a bitch I mean that goldigger cheating cow! i even stuck up for her, don't get mad at your brother for telling me because he was just looking out for you but i get it now and elsie told me about the mention on forever fm and if its what I think it is then please we can take it slow, you don't have to tell me how you feel but I won't give up because I Love you i want to take care of you, god you could live in a shed and have £3 to your name and i would still love you just as much!" Before Kayleigh could take a breath John stepped forward and kissed her. It was passionate and she fell into his arms right were he wanted her to be. "I love you so much kayleigh kitson, you have no idea"  
"So am I forgiving?"  
"Of course you are you big gay mute" With that they walked back into the party hand in hand, smiles both plastering their faces. As the night went on they danced just spent time with each other. Only eachother. When the night came to a close, John said goodbye to his Nana and Mum, Then met kayleigh at his car, she had texted mandy to say she was staying at John's and would give her a call tomorrow. As they got in the car and drove off, John turned the radio and on came Red Light but this time there was no heartbreak or sadness just happiness and love as they drove off into the sunset. THE END 


End file.
